The Fallen Prince: The Story of Batoxxx
by Nith-Einon
Summary: The story of my royal shoyru Batoxxx, also on his petpage. Written in his POV after waking up somewhere within the Haunted Woods.


**The Fallen Prince – The Story of Batoxxx**

With a light moan I opened mine eyes to the place I had landed in. Trees all around, very little light peeking between them, the scent of tree sap greeting mine nose. It was a forest, a dark forest. I had been told of these things a number of times but had never actually seen one with mine eyes, only by what I had been told did I know where I now lay. Sitting up and drawing mine wings forth, I soon let out a little yelp, pulling mine wings back as they were before as a sharp pain raced through one of them. I was thankfully unable to recall how this had all happened to me for quite a few minutes, but it came back to me all too soon.

Faeries, hoardes of faeries of all types had come upon mine father's kingdom, these faeries content on taking Skytraxia back into the faerie kingdom and under Queen Fyora's rule. Mine father hid me for a few days to try and protect me, except one of the faeries had found me after stepping upon mine tail. In order to oust mine father from the throne without causing anyone anger toward the faeries, they blinded mine father and lay a curse upon me. Both of us ran soon after and, after going straight through a window, flew from Skytraxia in a bid to save the kingdom by making the faeries come after us. It must have failed, after one fire faerie hurt mine wing and both of us fell into this forest somehow. I had no idea where mine father fell though, as we were separated in midair after I had been hurt.

Despite this I struggled to mine feet, pain racking through mine joints as well as mine wing. As I stretched a little I heard voices echoing through the trees. It was the faeries I figured, and they were coming in this direction. I looked about for somewhere to hide, and I managed to retreat behind some nearby bushes as three fire faeries came around the corner, one of them holding a staff.

"What was the point of them putting stupid skystones into this anyway?" The faerie holding the staff asked, "Skystones bring down the value of the gold in this, what was the point?" I was surprised, for what this faerie held in her hand was father's staff, the staff that represented the whole of the Skytraxian monarchy.  
"Don't know." Spoke the faerie beside her.  
"Supposedly," The remaining faerie mused, "That family that ruled that kingdom has a special thing with skystones. After all, they are always decorated in the things." The faerie that was holding the staff shrugged.  
"What is the point of that? What do we care for rumours eh?" So saying, she threw the staff into the bushes where I was hiding, the staff ricocheting off mine helm and landing beside me. The three faeries looked over and I gulped, they now knew where I was. As they came over to the place where I was hiding I quickly thought of a way to escape. Not knowing a way, I decided instead to try pretending that the staff had knocked me out. I lay down behind the bushes, positioning mine hand close to the staff laying nearby in readiness, waiting for them to come over.

"Hey, that's that shoyru kid, the one we're looking for!" One exclaimed, surprised.  
"Looks dead to me." The second laughed, "Serves him right."  
"Alive or not, we still have to grab him." Spoke the third as all three came over. It was then that I leapt up, father's staff in mine hand in a defensive stance.  
"Oo, look at that," The first faerie spoke jokingly, "he looks so brave."  
"Aww, the cutie little shoyru thinks he is going to hurt us?" The second haughtily teased.  
"Don't make me use this," I spoke shakily, "you don't want me to."  
"What are you going to do eh?" The third laughed, "Dazzle us with it?" I sighed; they had no clue at all what I could do. I held the staff up and placed the point of one of the skystones onto mine chin, all the skystones on the staff soon illuminating, sending a blue bolt of light at the faeries, freezing them on the spot.  
"Hey, what is going on?"  
"What happened?"  
"I'll get that shoyru for this!" Was what I heard from the three as I ran off, _Not so arrogant now, are we? _I thought, smiling lightly to mineself.

I kept running, sometimes hearing faeries around me, sometimes not, I did not care, I just kept running. Soon the leaf litter covered ground gave way to more solid, stony ground as the trees cleared to open sky. I did not stop here though, not even when the ground became softer as I came onto shifting sand at the entrance to a desert. As the midday sun rose above mine head I slowed mine pace because of the heat, and I kept slowing with each pace. I held up a hand so shield mine eyes from the sun, trying to see more into the distance, but all I could see was sand. I almost gave up, but out of the corner of mine eye I saw two hazy figures in the distance, and hoped I was not imagining it. By this point though, the heat was getting to me, the heavy robes that I was wearing was not making it any easier, and soon I could no longer bear it. As the two figures came close enough for me to just about distinguish what they were, mine legs gave way and I collapsed, fainting as I fell.

I felt something cold against mine lips not long after, and slowly opened mine eyes. Before me was a large bald kyrii, holding me up as he gave me a little water.  
"Is he alright?" Someone behind the kyrii spoke lightly. The kyrii turned to face whoever was with him, an ixi, I could just make out.  
"He is alive and awake, he'll be fine." The kyrii replied in a very deep voice, "Although he should think twice next time he decides to go wandering into a desert wearing that. No wonder he fainted."  
"Enlil, we'd best take him back to Sakhmet." The ixi suggested, "I'm sure the doctor there will help him."  
"Fine, fine." The kyrii put the water flask he had with him back onto a clip on his belt and picked me off the sand. Holding me close to his chest, he looked down at me.  
"What is your name shoyru?" He asked me politely. I wriggled a little, trying to get a little more comfortable.  
"Batoxxx," I replied in a whispered voice, "Mine name is Batoxxx."


End file.
